Yours To Hold
by Makita94
Summary: Bella has been betrayed by two of the people she thought she trusted most. Will she be able to overcome that hurt and begin again?  AU Canon Pairings
1. Prologue

I do not own Twilight or the song "Your To Hold". The actual story I do own. I know this is short, but it's just the beginning. Thanks for checking this out!

* * *

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I can't choose who I fall in love with!"

"Oh, so this is love? I clearly remember you telling me you can, in fact, choose who you love so save me the bullshit." She was trembling in an effort not to let him see her cry.

"Bella, please, I didn't mean to hurt you. I.."

"Save it Jacob." And with that Bella walked out Jacob Black's door for the last time, her heart breaking."


	2. Chapter 1

Bella opened the door to her apartment praying her roommate, Alice, wasn't home yet. She was not ready to face anyone.

Bella felt like she was in a daze, like this couldn't be reality. When had she gotten into the shower? As the hot water was beating down on her back, it hit her; she had just had her heart broken by the only person she had ever loved. That's when the tears she had been holding in for the past hour poured out, and there was nothing she could do to stop them.

There was a knock on the bathroom door but Bella couldn't hear it over the sound of her own sobs.

"Bella? Bella, are you alright? "

Bella tried to answer Alice but all that came out was a strangled cry.

"Bella, Honey, shhh it's okay. What happened?" Alice had one arm wrapped around Bella's trembling body as she tried to turn off the water with her other hand.

"Come on, let's get you into some pajamas and then we can talk."

۞

Bella was sitting on her bed leaning against her headboard when Alice walked in with two cups of tea and sat down next to her. She had finally managed to stop crying.

"So are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to guess?"

"Jacob"

"What did that little fuck do?" Alice had never liked Jake.

"He left me."

"What?"

"You haven't heard the best part yet. He left me for Jessica."

"What?" Alice shrieked "Are you saying that piece of shit left you for your fucking cousin?"

"Umm..yeah.

"That bitch! Isn't she the one who introduced you two? I'm going to.."

"Alice, stop. It's fine." Bella said looking down.

"It sure as hell is not fine. Ugh, whatever. He doesn't deserve you and she's a shit friend. Family my ass."

"Alice, I think I'm just gonna go to bed. I'm really tired. Can we just drop it for now?"

"Of course, babe. Get some sleep. I'll be in my room if you need me. You know I love you, Bells, right?"

"I know, and I love you Ali. Thank you."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Bella turned off the light and settled into bed pressing play on her Ipod.

_What I want from us  
Is empty our minds  
We fake a fuss  
And fracture the times  
We go blind  
When we've needed to see  
And it leans on me  
Like a rootless..._

So fuck you, fuck you, fuck you  
And all we've been through  
I said leave it, leave it, leave it  
It's nothing to you  
And if you hate me, hate me, hate me  
Then hate me so good that you can let me out  
Let me out of this hell when you're around  
Let me out, let me out,  
Let me out of this hell when you're around  
Let me out, let me out

That's the last time Bella Swan let herself cry about Jacob Black.


	3. Chapter 2

Bella woke to the sound of her phone vibrating. Checking it she noticed there were 3 missed calls, a voicemail, and 4 texts.

She put the phone to her ear

"_Hey, Bells, it's Jake. I just wanted to..."_** Delete **She had no desire to listen to him try to apologize and make up stories.

Next she checked her texts. Two were from Jake asking her to call him. The third was from Jessica. _Fantastic._

**From: Jessica**

**January 29****th****, 2010**

Hey, I just talked to Jake. I think we need to talk.

Love ya, cuz.

Bella didn't have the energy to deal with her cousin. She threw her phone on her dresser and walked out of her room. As soon as she opened the door she was met with the smell of blueberry pancakes.

Bella watched Alice dancing around the kitchen, singing quite loudly and off key to the radio.

"_I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar.  
That much is true.  
But even then I knew I'd find a much better place.  
Either with or without you."_

Bella couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. She'd known Alice for about 3 years now. They had met their Freshman year of college and had been inseparable since. They were in their Senior year at UW. Ali was studying fashion and Bella was studying history and theatre.

"Bella! Dance with me!"

Next thing she knew, Bella was being twirled around the kitchen by her best friend and couldn't help but laugh and sing along.

"_Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh  
Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh"_

"Thanks Ali, I needed that."

"No problemo, Bells. Now we should eat these delicious pancakes I made before they get cold."

"Sounds good to me. So what are your plans for today?"

"Well I was going to work on getting the guest room set up and do some cleaning."

"Why are you setting up the guestroom?" Bella asked confused.

"Have you forgotten already? My brother gets into town tomorrow. He's staying with us for a while?"

"Oh! Of course. Wow, sorry, brain fart."

I'd never met Ali's brother. He's been living in London for the past few years going to school. He's finally moving back to Seattle but needs a place to stay for a while. So when Alice asked if he could stay with us, I agreed.

"So when does he get in?"

"Around 6 tomorrow night. I'll pick him up from the airport. Maybe after the three of us could go out and get some dinner."

"Yeah, that sounds great Ali. I have to go get ready I have class in an hour. Thanks for the pancakes."

As Bella walked into her room her phone vibrated. It was another text message from Jessica.

**From: Jessica**

**January 30****th**** 2010**

Hey, did you get my text?

Do you think we can meet up later and talk?

XX

Bella sighed and began to type out her message.

**To: Jessica**

Yeah, I got it. Sorry, I was sleeping.

Sure, I have class today.

How about tomorrow at the Starbucks near my place. 4?

Itdidn't take long for the reply.

**From: Jessica**

**January 30****th**** 2010**

Sounds good.

C U then.

Bella was not looking forward to tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight. **If you have problems with cussing I would avoid this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**BPOV**

Jessica and I had always been close. We were more than family, we were best friends. We knew everything about each other.

Jessica was two years older than me; though I was always more mature in almost all aspects. It used to make Jess so angry when we'd go out and everyone assumed I was older. I could never understand why it made her so mad.

Almost a year ago I was visiting Jessica in our hometown. She had decided to stay in Forks. She never was one for the idea of college. While I was there she introduced me to her friend Jacob. We hit it off right away and began dating. At first I was wary because I lived in Seattle and he lived in Forks. Plus, I knew Jessica had a small crush on Jacob. But she always assured me she was fine with it.

I'd make trips up to Forks on the weekends and holidays. Whenever Jake and I weren't just spending time alone with each other the three of us would hang out.

Things were going great, or so I thought.

I knew that when I went back to Seattle Jake and Jess would spend time together. They had been friends before I came into the picture and I wasn't about to tell them they couldn't hang out without me there. I had never been the jealous type.

Deep down, I think I knew there were more than just friendly feelings between them, but I thought I was in love. I didn't want to lose that. I didn't want things to be complicated.

But now, that's exactly what they are; complicated.

I stood outside staring at the door, preparing myself. There is no way this could go well.

I took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

There she was with her recently dyed curly brown hair. I had never realized that the color she chose was so close to mine. And she never curled her hair…I do remember her saying she loved the way my hair was naturally curly, but I never thought anything of it.

"Bells" She stood and proceeded to give me the most awkward hug I had ever had.

"Er..hi Jess. Um I'm going to get something to drink. I'll be right back." I said and walked over to the counter.

"Hello. What can I get for you today?" The overly enthusiastic blonde behind the counter asked me.

"Hi. Can I get a Grande iced chai tea latte, please? Oh, and a blueberry muffin." I added remembering I hadn't eaten yet today.

"That'll be $5.35. And what's your name?"

"Bella"

"It'll be right out." The blonde said handing me my muffin.

Once my name was called I grabbed my latte and headed back to where Jess was sitting.

"How have you been?" Jessica asked as I sat down.

"Honestly?" Jess nodded. "Confused, hurt, tired…would you like me to continue?"

Jess shook her head no. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" I asked

"You know why, Bells."

"Oh, because you're dating my ex boyfriend?" I snapped.

"Please, Bells, you're my best friend. I want you to be okay with this."

"How am I supposed to be okay with this? You're dating my ex! That goes against every girl code known to mankind. For all I know he could have been cheating on me with you before he finally broke up with me!" Jessica looked down and I had my answer.

I stood up and started to walk away. Before I got to the door I turned back to Jessica.

"You were my best friend. But my _best friend _would never do something like this to me. I need some time away from you right now. Have fun with your new boyfriend."

With that I walked out the door the sound of Jessica calling my names and saying she was sorry behind me.

I walked into the apartment and plopped down on the couch next to Alice.

"Where have you been?" She asked not even looking up from her magazine.

"I went to talk to Jessica."

That got her attention. She dropped her magazine and looked at me with her 'Are you fucking kidding me look?'

I started to answer her but there was a knock at the door. I went to the door and looked through the peep hole.

It was Jessica.

"It's her." I said quietly to Alice.

Alice jumped up from the couch and ran to the door swinging it open.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Ali screamed.

"I want to talk to Bella." Jess answered quietly.

"Who the hell do you think you are coming here after everything you've put her through? I want you to get the fuck away from my house and never come back!"

"But I just wanted..."

"No. There is no way in hell I'm letting you in my house to talk to _my_ best friend. Before you go I just want to say a few things. Remember, every time Jake kisses you or touches you, he's done that to Bella. Everything he says to you, you know he's said it to her. Just keep in mind everything he ever did to her. And don't think that you're different. Just because he says he loves you and would never do anything to hurt you, doesn't mean he won't fuck the next girl he sees. When you're ready to eat Bella out, go kiss your boyfriend. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE." Ali screamed slamming the door in Jessica's face.

"I think that went well." She said with a smile that would give the Cheshire Cat a run for his money.

I knew there was a reason I loved Ali.

* * *

Thank you all for reading this! Reviews are love 3


End file.
